A Little Yoai
by Alteng
Summary: This is a one time shot and was inspired by a rant on a YuGiOh forum. Good Marik takes over Tea's body to talk to his evil self, but there is more in his mind than he thought. Marik OoC. Read and enjoy, but don't take seriously!


A/N: This is a one time shot. I read a topic on a Yu-Gi-Oh site that complained about the Yoai here. While I am still trying to figure out the bit between Yami Bakura and Bakura and the bit between Yugi and Yami Yugi, this idea came to mind.

This story takes place episodes 135 & 136 "Battle for the Bronze 1 & 2". While Joey and Kaiba are dueling for third place, the vestiges of the spirit of the good Marik takes over Tea's body. This is the story of their thoughts.

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, I would know what all went on in the series, and I wouldn't be faking it!

A Little Yoai

It had been a stressful day for Tea with all the dueling going on. Joey and Mai both had had a trip to the Shadow Realm, and Mai was still there. Joey hadn't been conscious for two hours, and here he was up and dueling again, this time against Kaiba! What was this? The third time he had challenged the head of Kaiba Corp. Tea was all dueled out, and she really didn't care if she saw another Duel Monsters Card game ever again. Fat chance! Yet, Joey was her friend, and it was her obligation to stand here and watch and cheer the dufus on as he made a fool of himself once again. It wasn't that she wouldn't mind seeing the smug Kaiba getting cut down to size, but she would just much rather be watching Lord of the Dance. That's when it all started.

The vestiges of the good side of Marik awoke within Tea's head, and she took a nap as a result. The spirit of the young man had to go see what his evil half was up to and try to reason with him to get his body back. No one would notice the disappearance of this girl. They were too involved with the duel at hand.

He sprinted across the grounds in search of the evil creation of his own doing. It didn't take long for Marik to find Marik in one of his pissy puerile pouts on the roof of a building. The evil spirit had discarded the Millennium Rod, as if it were nothing but a piece of junk. He could be so cute when he was being childish, and somehow that frayed gravity defying white hair said just the right unruly thing about the spirit within. The good Marik inside Tea's head scanned his evil possessed body with a new admiration. Damn! He was a sexy tart when he was being bad! No wonder the evil Marik wanted this body. The veins popping up from his face and neck from the rage within suited him well, and those pin point pupiled eyes did just the right accent for a mad power hungry meglo-maniac. That slithery slick flicking serpent tongue with the trickle of deranged drool ran shivers down his spine.

Of course, this girl's body wasn't bad either. She did have some nice curves, and he could check them out, as he held out the tight fitting shirt and not worry about getting slapped for it. He used to peek in on Ishizu in the bathing chamber back home until she got that Millennium necklace, then she knew what he was up to before he even thought of it yet. Marik would find himself stunned and inside a sarcophagus for the night. These Millennium items were more trouble than their worth. This girl had no Millennium item, and she was better endowed than his sister.

The evil Marik turned on this girl. How dare she touch the Millennium Rod? Who did she think she was? She was one of the bloody pharaoh's friends. No. There was something familiar about her. It was his weaker wimpy wussy goodie goodie side controlling her body. Hmpf! A girl's body suited him well. He was always a bit of a girl anyway, especially the way he cried and groveled and made a total fool of himself as he was carried off to be initiated as a Tomb Guardian. Oh well, he wasn't going to let a tributary stand in his way. He would just have to throttle him . . . her . . . whatever. It would be a pleasure to service this pest in that way. Somehow the prospect gave him a thrill in all the wrong ways.

He attacked the girl and backed her to the edge of the roof. His long fingers went for her neck, but not only was the Egyptian boy scout a good athlete, the girl had some moves of her own, and her panties were a lacy pink with a cute little panda bear on the butt. Yes, his good side had good taste in hosts. She was definitely a whole lot better than Ishizu!

He turned around and struggled with the girl. He easily pinned her to the ground and stood over her like the predator that he was. The droplets of sweat dripped on to his prisoner, her prey, his woman. Did he really want to throttle the life from this body, or was there a hidden agenda? He bent closer to the host body's ear and whispered. If Tea had been home at this time, Marik would be singing soprano about now.

The good Marik opened Tea's big blue eyes as wide as he could. His evil possessed body was having some truly evil thoughts! His hot breath caressed his neck. When did his own body become so buff, and this body was doing some really weird things in reaction to this closeness of the situation. As the other's face moved in on him, he could have sworn that he heard a soft moan and felt the brush of teeth against his neck. He was powerless to stop him, but did he really want him to stop? Oh well, when in a woman's body . . .

"Marik!" He/they/ oh, whatever heard his sister's voice cry out in shock. The shock in her voice would have been even more if she had showed up a quarter of an hour later.

"Damn!" both Mariks thought at once, "She's such a party pooper!"

Yugi soon joined the party and an argument soon ensued. "So, how about drop it all and have a foursome!" thought the good Marik in Tea's body. Ishizu was only his sister in spirit now, and the evil Marik had little to no morals. Not to mention, it was believed in ancient times that brothers and sisters were meant to be together and keep the blood pure. Oh what the hey! They could even invite little Yugi along for the ride. Why not! The moment was lost, and the three stood on the battlefield against the one. Marik and Marik were soon both gone, and that left one unconscious Tea on the ground.

Tea woke. She was completely and utterly confused. Last she remembered, she was watching Joey and Kaiba go at it. She got up stiffly and sore. She could have sworn there were nibble marks on her neck. What had Yugi been up to while she was out?!


End file.
